Rosalies Vendetta–5x Rache & 2x Kollateralschaden
by PattBone
Summary: Kaum, dass Rosalies Verwandlung zum wohl schönsten Vampir aller Zeiten vollzogen ist, hat sie nur noch einen einzigen Gedanken: Rache. Rache an den Männern, die dafür verantwortlich sind, dass sie alles verloren hat, was sie so sehr liebte ...
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

Wie viel Schmerz kann ein Mensch ertragen, bevor er zerbricht? Wie sehr lässt Gott einen leiden, bevor er endlich der Erlösung, dem Tod, zustimmt? Ich habe mir niemals Gedanken über derlei Fragen gemacht; zumindest nicht, bis mich der Mann, der mich doch eigentlich wie seinen Augapfel hüten und beschützen sollte, in der Kälte der Nacht zurückließ, nachdem er und seine Freunde mich auf jede nur denkbare Weise erniedrigt und misshandelt hatten. Auch der Tod, der in dieser endlosen Zeit des Wartens ununterbrochen in meinen Gedanken war, sich jedoch einfach nicht dazu herabließ, all dem ein Ende zu machen, ist bisher nie ein Thema gewesen, über das ich nachgedacht habe. Ich lag da und stellte mir all die Fragen, die ich mich nie zuvor gefragt hatte und wartete auf den Tod. Mit jeder Sekunde, die ereignislos verstrich, konnte ich den Schmerz in meinem geschundenen Körper nicht mehr von dem in meinem Herzen, meiner Seele unterscheiden. Ich war mir sicher, dass es nichts mehr gab, was all den Schmerz noch übertreffen konnte … und irrte mich. Irgendwann war da eine Stimme, die mir sagte, dass alles gut werden würde – die Stimme eines Mannes. Ich wollte das nicht hören, ich wusste, ich würde nicht noch mehr Schmerz ertragen können und der Besitzer dieser Stimme würde mir sicher nur wieder wehtun. Und dann flog ich. Ich lag in den kalten Armen des Todes und flog dahin. Doch statt nun nichts mehr zu fühlen, wurde der Schmerz so stark, dass ich haltlos zu schreien begann. Durch all meine Schreie hindurch hörte ich wieder diese Stimme. Der Mann sagte mir, dass ich leben würde und dass es ihm leid täte, was er getan habe. Ich schrie die Stimme an, sie solle mich töten, doch sie sagte immer wieder, dass es ihr Leid täte und dass ich leben würde. Eine weitere Welle des Schmerzes hielt meinen Körper in seinen Klauen und bevor sich mein gesamtes Denken endgültig dem Schmerz ergab, wusste ich, dass ich, wenn ich das hier irgendwie überlebte, Rache üben würde. Blutige Rache an denen, die mir das angetan hatten.

_Rosalie Lillian Hale, 1933_

Zu Favoriten hinzufügen

**X**


	2. Erster Akt: John Reardon

**Erster Akt: John Reardon**

„Guten Tag, Sir. Ich suche John Reardon.", sagte ich höflich und missbrauchte dabei den wunderschönen Klang meiner Stimme, den sie erst seit meiner Verwandlung so intensiv hatte, ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken. Der Mann mir gegenüber – John Reardon höchst selbst, wie ich ganz genau wusste – starrte mich an, als sähe er einen Geist. Innerlich lächelte ich kalt. Sollte er nur jetzt schon Angst haben und sich schon ein bisschen darauf vorbereiten, was ihm blühte. „Das bin ich, Ma'am.", sagte John schließlich mit kratziger Stimme. Ich schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, das so echt war wie die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass John Reardon den morgigen Tag noch erleben würde. Dann begann ich mit meiner Show.

Heute Morgen war ich hierher nach Atlanta gekommen, um mit dem zu beginnen, was ich bisher noch nicht hatte umsetzen können, da meine Instinkte – die Instinkte eines neugeborenen Vampirs – mir bisher immer im Weg gestanden hatten, wenn ich mich inmitten von Menschen bewegt hatte. Aber jetzt war es so weit. Ich trug ein dunkelblaues elegantes Kleid, welches ich aus dem Kleiderschrank im Haus meiner Eltern genommen hatte und von dem ich genau wusste, dass ich es getragen hatte, als Royce, dieser personifizierte Teufel, mir seinen „Freund" John am Morgen jenes Tages vorgestellt hatte, an welchem ich gestorben und wieder geboren worden war.

Schon als Mensch war ich wunderschön gewesen und das wusste ich auch, doch jetzt als Vampir war ich einfach umwerfend – und auch das wusste ich. Mein langes blondes Haar, das mir über die Schultern fiel, obwohl man es schon lange nicht mehr so trug, wenn man etwas auf sich hielt, schien auf dem dunkelblauen Stoff meines Kleides förmlich zu leuchten und das wirklich einzig erschreckende an mir waren wohl die orangefarbenen Augen, die ich dem Rest meines Menschenblutes und meiner erst wenige Stunden zurück liegenden Jagd auf eine Rehfamilie außerhalb der Stadt und insbesondere deren Blut in meinem Körper zu verdanken hatte.

Obwohl ich auch bei John – wie auch bei den Menschen, zu deren Spezies der Mann vor mir allerdings unmöglich gehören konnte – jenen Hauch von Furcht wahrnahm, der jeden Nicht-Vampir vor meinesgleichen warnte, ohne dass davon auch nur Notiz genommen wurde, erlag auch er meiner Schönheit. Ein heftiger Würgereiz überkam mich, doch ich wahrte meine Fassade und behielt mein unschuldiges Lächeln bei. Dieses Monster direkt vor meiner Nase widerte mich derart an, dass es mich danach dürstete, es mit bloßen Händen zu zermalmen – wozu ich zweifelsohne in der Lage war.

Ich wollte ihn leiden sehen. Ich wollte die Angst in seinen Augen und die Erkenntnis betrachten, wenn ihm klar wurde, dass er jeden Moment sterben würde. Ich wollte ihm zeigen, was es bedeutete, Schmerzen zu leiden. Ich wollte… „Und sie sind?" Der Bruchteil einer Sekunde, den mich meine Gedanken gekostet hatten war verflogen und jetzt hieß es, besser zu schauspielern als jeder jener Laien, die sich im Theater versuchten. „Rose Cullen.", antwortete ich und gratulierte mir noch einmal gedanklich zu meiner Idee, den Namen Cullen symbolisch dafür stehen zu lassen, dass mein neues Selbst an meinen Peinigern Rache nahm und nicht die schwache, schutzbedürftige Rosalie Lillian Hale, die ich gewesen war und die sich nicht hatte wehren können, als diese Monster über sie hergefallen waren.

„Und was wünschen sie, Ma'am?" Ich sah, dass John verwirrt war und auch auf eine entrückte Weise von meiner Erscheinung angetan. „Miss.", korrigierte ich ihn mit leichtem Tadel in der Stimme. „Ich habe gehört, sie suchen eine Assistentin. Schließlich ist das wirklich eine schwere und fordernde Arbeit, der Leiter der „Atlanta Post" zu sein, oder nicht?" Ich brachte diese kleine Schmeichelei mehr so nebenbei mit ein, erzielte aber das volle Ergebnis: John gefiel es, dass ich ihm Honig um den Mund schmierte. „Nun ja…", gestand er und lehnte sich an den Türrahmen, wobei er darauf achtete, unauffällig sein zerknittertes und beflecktes Hemd und die steinalte und zerschlissene Leinenhose zu glätten.

„Sind sie denn sicher, dass ein so zartes Frauenzimmer wie sie, einem derartigen Job gewachsen ist?", fragte er mit bemüht tiefer Stimme, die er ganz offensichtlich für unglaublich verführerisch hielt. Ich lächelte breiter und schwor mir, ihm für diese Worte einige Minuten zusätzlicher Qualen zu gönnen. „Ich denke schon, Sir.", sagte ich dennoch noch immer in meiner Paraderolle als unschuldige, hilflose junge Frau, die über jeden Zweifel der Zweideutigkeit und Hinterlist erhaben ist. „Welche Vorkenntnisse haben sie denn vorzuweisen, Miss?", wollte John Reardon mit einem widerlichen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht wissen. Er stand noch immer an den Türrahmen gelehnt da und leckte sich hin und wieder begehrlich über die Lippen.

„Nun, Sir, ich war vor einiger Zeit als Hochzeitsplanerin tätig.", sagte ich betont ruhig und emotionslos, als sei dies etwas vollkommen Nebensächliches. Ich sah, wie der Mann, das Monster mir gegenüber leicht zusammenzuckte, dann jedoch fast unmerklich den Kopf schüttelte, als wolle er einen unwillkommenen Gedanken vertreiben, und sich mir wieder zuwandte. „Und was könnte ihnen das hier nützen? Sie wären meine Assistentin und damit auch für den Druck der Zeitung und hin und wieder auch für das Ausbessern der Beiträge zuständig. Wir schreiben nicht nur über Hochzeiten." Diese Worte, das wusste ich, stammten nicht von den Gedanken her, die John Reardon gerade durch den Kopf gingen und die seine Zunge immer wieder seine Lippen befeuchten ließen. Sie stammten von seinem kleinen Bisschen Verstand.

Dem Krümel an Verstand, den selbst ein derart widerliches Schwein wie John Reardon, in sich trägt und das ihm sagte, dass ich nicht gut war. Dass ich gefährlich war und das allerletzte, was man von mir wollen konnte, das war, in einer Zeitung seine Assistentin zu sein. Ja, dieser Abklatsch eines normalen Menschenverstandes schrie seinen Besitzer jetzt sicher im Geiste an, er solle mich keine Sekunde länger in seiner Nähe haben. Er solle mich wegschicken und dann alle Türen und Fenster verrammeln, weil ich gefährlich war. Weil etwas mit mir nicht stimmte und weil mich nichts von alldem, was man mir von Menschenhand entgegensetzen konnte, aufhalten würde, wenn ich etwas wollte.

Und das tat ich. Ich wollte den Tod dieses widerlichen Bastards, der es wagte, noch immer zu leben, während mir all das genommen war. Es war mir zwar noch vergönnt, zu atmen, mich zu bewegen wie ein Mensch. Aber ich war tot. Ich gehörte eigentlich auf einen Friedhof. Gehörte in die Ruhe der Mutter Erde gebettet und begraben, damit ich für alle Ewigkeit ruhen konnte. Doch ich war hier, war dazu verdammt, dieses Dasein zu führen und dafür würde ich mich rächen. Es war nicht unbedingt die Tatsache, dass man mir mein Leben entrissen und mich beinahe verblutend in einer eisigen, dunklen Straße zurückgelassen hatte. Auch nicht, dass man mich geschändet hatte. Nein, all das war passiert und ließ sich auch jetzt nicht mehr ändern.

Das, was ich jedoch nicht akzeptieren konnte, war das Wissen, dass diese fünf Monster noch immer unter dieser Sonne wandelten, noch immer mit Sinn Luft durch ihre Lungen pumpten, noch immer Wasser, die Essenz des Lebens trinken konnten und es dabei auf der Zunge zu schmecken vermochten. Ich hasste sie so sehr dafür, dass sie noch lebten und ich nicht. Dass ihnen die Möglichkeit, eine Familie zu gründen, noch immer offen stand und mir nicht. Aber dafür würden sie bezahlen. Michael McTalley, Raymond Smith, Steven St. Montreal, Royce King…und John Reardon. Und letzterer würde der erste sein, der zu spüren bekam, was es bedeutete, von Rosalie Hale wahrhaftig gehasst zu werden.

„Was ich meinte, Sir, ist, dass ich durch meine Erfahrungen bei der Hochzeitsplanung, viel darüber gelernt habe, wie man Sachen gewählt ausdrückt und auch darüber, wie man etwas geschickt ins Gespräch bringt. Außerdem bin ich in der Lage, eine Schreibmaschine zu bedienen, wie kaum eine andere." Ich lächelte gewinnend und mühte mich, meine rachsüchtigen Gedanken im Zaum zu halten, die mit mir durchzugehen drohten, als John Reardon sich mir näherte und mich prüfend betrachtete. Er sagte nichts, sah mich nur an, und ich blickte scheinbar verlegen woanders hin – ich ertrug ihn so nahe bei mir einfach nicht.

„Ich kann es ihnen gerne beweisen, Mr. Reardon, Sir.", bot ich an und schaffte es nur mit sehr viel Mühe, das erwartungsvolle, mordlüsterne Beben aus meiner Stimme zu verbannen. Reardons Augen begannen zu glitzern und ein noch Ekel erregenderes Lächeln bildete sich auf seinen groben Zügen. „Welch vortreffliche Idee.", sagte er anzüglich und trat zur Seite, sodass ich eintreten konnte. Jedoch stellte er es extra so an, dass ich mich förmlich an ihm vorbei zwängen musste. Ich wendete alle Kraft und Selbstbeherrschung auf, nicht sofort auf ihn loszustürzen und ihm innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen das Genick zu brechen.

Stattdessen lächelte ich schüchtern und wartete in einer Art schmuddeliger Vorhalle darauf, von Reardon dorthin geführt zu werden, wo ich ihm zeigen sollte, wie schnell ich eine Schreibmaschine bedienen konnte. „Kommen sie, meine Liebe.", schleimte dieses letzte aller Lebewesen und legte mir einen Arm um die Schultern. Der Dunst aus schalem Bier und ungewaschenem, schwitzigen Mensch, der ihn umgab und den ich vorher aufgrund des windigen Wetters draußen, nur schwach wahrgenommen hatte, schlug mir jetzt in voller Stärke entgegen. Ich stellte die Atmung ein, bewegte meinen Brustkorb aber weiterhin auf und ab, sodass es aussah, als atme ich nach wie vor…wie ein Mensch.

Ich ließ mich von diesem Bastard in ein Büro bringen, das noch schmuddeliger und schmutziger wirkte als die Eingangshalle. Das Monster deutete dort auf einen mit schmutzigen Tellern und Papier überhäuften Schreibtisch, auf dem auch eine gewöhnliche schwarze Schreibmaschine stand. Ich lächelte ihn erneut schüchtern an und setzte mich dann auf einen zerschlissenen Stuhl an den Schreibtisch. Reardon beobachtete mich mit lüsternen Blicken und seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit schien meinem Dekolleté zu gelten, das sich wie der Rest meiner Haut, schneeweiß gegen das dunkle Blau meines Kleides abhob.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, dass er den Mund öffnete, um mir zu sagen, was ich schreiben sollte, doch da hatte ich bereits zu tippen begonnen. Zunächst schien er verwirrt, doch dann wirkte er zufrieden über so viel Engagement für die von ihm vergebene Stelle als Assistentin. Er lächelte selbstzufrieden und schlenderte gemächlich zu mir herüber. Obwohl nicht ich, sondern Edward mit der Gabe des Gedankenlesens ausgestattet war, meinte ich zu wissen, was er als nächstes zu tun gedachte. Ich sah es vor meinem inneren Auge. Sah, wie er sich über mich beugte, mich anfasste und mir ins Ohr flüsterte, dass ich ihn schon überzeugen müsse, wenn ich diese Stelle wollte.

„Fertig, Sir.", sagte ich, als ich für meine Verhältnisse quälend langsam einen Satz mit der Schreibmaschine auf ein Stück weißes Papier geschrieben hatte. So, wie ich einen Augenblick zuvor gesehen hatte, was kommen würde, sah ich auch jetzt im Geiste, dass die Erfüllung meiner Rache nur noch einen winzigen Moment entfernt war. Reardon kam jetzt mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn etwas rascher auf mich zu, als zuvor, als er nur so einher geschlendert war. „Sie schreiben wirklich sehr rasch, meine Liebe.", gestand er und streckte mit einem erneuten widerlichen Grinsen seine Hand nach dem Stück Papier aus, das sich noch immer in der Schreibmaschine befand. Bescheiden lächelnd nahm ich das Blatt heraus und ließ mir gewagt lange Zeit, es Reardon zu geben. Gleichzeitig erhob ich mich unbemerkt von dem Stuhl. Das erste wirkliche Lächeln dieses Tages machte sich auf meinen Lippen breit, als ich sah, wie Reardons Gesicht weiß – totenweiß – wurde, während seine Augen über den Satz glitten, der da auf dem Papier stand.

_**Erinnern sie sich an Rosalie Hale?**_

Mit einem Satz war ich hinter ihm und flüsterte ihm: „Nun, erinnern sie sich an sie?" ins Ohr. Reardon fuhr herum und starrte mich mit vor schierer Panik geweiteten Augen an. „Erinnern. Sie. Sich. An. Sie?", sagte ich ganz langsam, damit auch dieser Mensch, dieser Bastard meine Worte verstand. „Das…kann nicht…sein!", stieß Reardon so atemlos hervor, als sei er gerade meilenweit gerannt. „Was kann nicht sein?", fragte ich mit zuckersüßer Stimme und lächelte mein Engelslächeln. Ich hörte, wie er schluckte und dann verzweifelt den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich weiß…nicht, wer das ist!", schrie er mich beinahe an.

Wieder war ich ganz nahe bei ihm, ohne dass er mich auch nur einen einzigen Schritt tun sah. „Ach, dann war sie nur eine von vielen, wie?", fragte ich mit nun eisiger Stimme, die Reardon buchstäblich eine Gänsehaut bescherte. Meine Hand schoss nach oben und schloss sich um seine schweißnasse Kehle. Es war Angstschweiß, das konnte ich riechen. „Ich wiederhole: Erinnern sie sich an Rosalie Hale?", zischte ich und drückte nur ganz leicht zu, immerhin wollte ich es genießen, wenn ihm die Luft ausging und er blau anlief. In den Augen des Monsters stand nun der Inbegriff von Angst und Panik – das Wissen, dass die Hölle sich gerade aufgetan hatte und das jüngste Gericht nun durch mich vor ihm stand und ihm all seine Sünden aufzeigte. „Ich weiß nicht…ich weiß nicht, wovon sie reden!", kreischte er erfüllt von Angst.

Ich lächelte mitleidlos und kalt, drückte ein wenig mehr zu und hob Reardon so etwa zwanzig Zentimeter in die Luft. Er röchelte und strampelte mit den Beinen. „Ein allerletztes Mal.", sagte ich gedehnt und genoss den Anblick meines nun hilflosen Peinigers in vollen Zügen. „Erinnern sie sich an Rosalie Hale?" Reardon nickte so weit es mein Griff zuließ und krächzte: „Bitte…!" Ich stieß ein gänzlich verachtendes Lachen aus und zog meine Hand zurück, sodass Reardon schmerzhaft inmitten des Krempels landete, der seinen Schreibtisch anfüllte. „Ich höre!", sagte ich fast gelangweilt und blickte mit undurchsichtigem Blick auf die armselige Kreatur, die sich Augenblicke zuvor noch mir weit überlegen gewähnt hatte.

„Sie sind doch verrückt!", schrie mich Reardon jedoch an, statt mir endlich meine Frage zu beantworten. „Verlassen sie sofort mein Ha-", weiter kam er nicht. Ich war wieder bei ihm und drückte ihm dieses Mal weit fester mit nur einer Hand die Luft ab. „Ich zähle bis drei.", sagte ich mit einer Stimme, die klang wie Fingernägel, die über eine Schiefertafel kratzten. „Eins." Reardon wand sich und lief allmählich blau an. „Zwei." Er röchelte, krächzte etwas Unverständliches. Gerade, als ich es zu Ende bringen wollte, vernahm ich das, was er mir mitzuteilen versuchte. „Ich erinnere mich.", konnte ich mit viel Mühe – selbst mit meinem Vampirgehör – verstehen.

Wieder ließ ich Reardon blitzartig los. Dieses Mal fiel er auf den harten Steinboden, wo er sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht den Hals rieb, der deutliche Abdrücke meiner Hand vorzuweisen hatte. „Sie!", stieß er kurzatmig hervor und vermied es aus lauter Angst, mich anzusehen. „Ja?", sagte ich mit fast lieblicher Stimme und blickte auf dieses Häufchen des widerwertigsten aller Abschäume hinunter. „Das sind sie!", keuchte Reardon und ich hörte sein Zittern nur zu deutlich, auch wenn der Mann sich bemühte, die Fassung zu bewahren.

„Sie sind Rosalie Hale!" Ich lächelte; ein Lächeln der Zufriedenheit. Ich beugte mich über Reardon, der zusammenzuckte, als ich mich ihm näherte. „Nun, John Reardon. Da sie sich ja scheinbar wieder an mich erinnern, möchte ich mit ihnen teilen, was ich durch ihre Hand erfahren habe." Jetzt war es nicht mehr zu leugnen: der Bastard von Mensch zitterte am ganzen Leib so heftig, dass es fast aussah, als hätte er eine Art Krampf. „Steh auf!", sagte ich mit harter Stimme, doch Reardon rührte sich nicht. „Du hältst dich für einen Mann und doch überfällst du wehrlose Frauen mit deinen Kameraden. Steh auf, du widerwärtiges Stück Dreck und zeige nur ein einziges Mal, ob du Manns genug bist, dich als ein solcher zu bezeichnen!"

Langsam, ganz langsam und mit noch immer wild zitternden Gliedern richtete sich das Geschöpf zu meinen Füßen auf. Es gab mir eine ungemeine Genugtuung, ihn so vollkommen verängstigt und um sein Leben bangend zu sehen. Als er endlich stand, richtete ich erneut das Wort an ihn: „Bereust du, was du getan hast?", wollte ich in fast unbeteiligtem Tonfall wissen. Augenblicklich schüttelte Reardon den Kopf. Und ich wusste, dass er log. Er wusste, dass er sterben würde, wenn er sich nicht reuig zeigte. Aber ich war ein Vampir und dazu gehörte nicht nur unfassbare Schnelligkeit, Stärke und Schönheit, sondern auch ein untrügliches Gefühl der Sicherheit gegenüber der Ehrlichkeit anderer. Und ebendieses Gefühl sagte mir nun klar und deutlich, dass dieser Mensch log. Aber…das war okay.

Ich lächelte ihn freundlich an, als hätte ich ihm bereits verziehen, was er mir angetan hatte. „Ich denke, dass das gut ist.", erklärte ich nach wie vor lächelnd und nahm dann beide Hände zur Hilfe, um ihm erneut die Luft abzudrücken. Reardon röchelte und versuchte mit aller Kraft, meinen Griff abzuwenden, doch das hätte er niemals gekonnt. Ich hob ihn wieder in die Luft und grinste jetzt breit. „Ich bin kein Pfarrer, John Reardon. Und vielleicht hättest du ein wenig öfter zur Beichte gehen sollen, denn jetzt ist es zu spät. Niemand vergibt dir deine Sünden und du landest auf direktem Wege in der Hölle. Und das auch dank deiner erst gerade begangenen Sünde – weil du mich angelogen hast. Das weißt du, nicht?"

Reardons Gesicht verzog sich noch entsetzter und allmählich lief es außerdem lila an. Gerade, als es aussah, als würde er ersticken, riss ich die Arme höher in die Luft, nur um Reardon dann zu Boden fallen zu lassen, wo er laut keuchend mit vor Schmerz verzerrtem Gesicht liegen blieb. Das wiederholte ich so lange, bis draußen die Nacht hereinbrach und Reardon mehr rötliche Flecken, die morgen vermutlich blau geworden wären hatte, als er Haare auf dem Kopf zählte. Dann beendete ich es qualvoll, indem ich ihm mit aller Kraft den Hals zudrückte. Als ich das Haus im Wissen verließ, süße Rache genossen zu haben, wusste ich schon nicht mehr, ob Reardons Genick zuerst gebrochen, oder ihm davor die Luft vergangen war.


End file.
